Trust
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Still though, she wondered how the vibration of anything man-made could cause her lover such pleasure. Or perhaps it was the mere fact that Casey herself was the one who slid it inside, twisting it if Olivia so desired. Hard M One-Shot


**Trust**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

Casey sighed, rolling over in bed and wishing Olivia was there to wrap her arms around. She'd gotten an early call about a body in the park and left a few hours ago. She sat up, yawning and stretching yet again while reminiscing about the wonderful events that had taken place before they had collapsed of exhaustion a few hours ago.

She looked over to the nightstand, seeing the top drawer of toys open an inch. She scooted over to Olivia's side of the bed and contemplated her next move.

Olivia was the one who preferred mechanical aspects, not her. As long as Olivia was, at least, in her thoughts, she had no reason to use anything of the sort. And, to be perfectly honest, she preferred Olivia's nimble fingers and strong tongue to even her own hands. It was…just her way.

Not that what Olivia, sometimes, liked was ever a bad thing and she was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

Still though, she wondered how the vibration of anything man-made could cause her lover such pleasure. Or perhaps it was the mere fact that Casey herself was the one who slid it inside, twisting it if Olivia so desired.

Her hand rested on the drawer and suddenly it almost felt like she shouldn't be digging in it, but she knew she was wrong. The drawer belonged to them both, not just Olivia, not just her. There had been plenty of late nights when she'd felt Olivia turn to this side and pull out something to help her sleep.

Most of the time, Casey was ready, willing and able, but there were also nights when she was basically out like Sleeping Beauty from pure exhaustion and, that being so, she didn't mind that Olivia didn't want to wake her.

Her hand pulled gently and, just like that, she spied the ever-popular black, slender, silicone-coated sex toy. Her hands shook as she pulled it from the drawer. It was so smooth. She knew the On/Off switch could be twisted at the bottom – she smiled remembering the way Olivia's back would arch off the bed every time it was turned on – from numerous love making sessions with her detective.

Vaguely, she wondered how it would feel inside, even if it wasn't turned on. The full-length mirror was just out of her line of sight. She sighed, pulling out the water-soluble lubricant, putting a drop in her hand and coating the toy which now shined. Carefully, she placed it on the nightstand and put a little of the flavored substance on her fingers and rubbed them against her ever-sensitive clit and along her opening.

She moaned, remembering – in vivid detail – the first night they'd been together. It had been passionate, feral even and then she placed the bottle back in the drawer. She took the toy by the end and walked over in front of the mirror.

Setting it on the dresser for only a second, Casey discarded her nightshirt so nothing could possibly stand between her and this 'experiment'.

She was sure Olivia wouldn't mind, but she wanted to be sure – on her own – of how she felt about it before saying anything to her. They had an honest relationship, but this was something new she had to experience alone for the moment.

Taking the toy – with Olivia's hands roaming her body and kissing the sensitive spots on her neck in mind – she positioned it so the tip was barely inside her. Other than the hard outer shell, for the moment, she knew it would feel like an actual penetration. And nothing was ever wrong with that…but she and Olivia had been together for a while now and, though she'd never forget, without Olivia there, it seemed…odd.

She could feel her body craving – aching – for the contact, that instinctive need to be filled up. It felt shameful and she knew that it wasn't supposed to be.

Closing her eyes she pushed it up inside, feeling her muscles contract and grasp it as a gasp came from her lips.

She opened her eyes, loving how only about two inches was visible. Her fingers grasped it and moved it a bit. "Olivia," she moaned, pulling it out a bit before pushing it back up inside. Suddenly, she stopped, pulling it out and setting it on the dresser.

"I loved how you looked with that inside you," Olivia whispered from the doorway.

Casey, who had grabbed the toy again, dropped it and looked away guiltily.

Olivia walked over, holding her shoulders. "What is it, sweetie?"

Casey just shook her head, remaining silent.

"Just tell me. Remember what we said a long time ago? That'd we'd always be honest about our needs and desires?"

Casey nodded. "Yes, but…" she bit her lip.

"But what?" she asked lifting Casey's chin so she looked her in the eye. "You wanted to see how it felt on your own terms?"

She nodded again, taking a shaky breath.

"So…what did you think?" Olivia asked, relishing the feel of Casey's unclothed body against hers.

"I…I don't know," she said.

"Do you want to find out?" Olivia asked, running a hand down her bare chest, causing Casey to gasp in surprise.

"If you'll help me," she asked as she unbuttoned Olivia's jacket and slid it from her shoulders.

Smiling, Olivia let go and her jacket fell to the floor. "Anything you want," she said, picking it up from the floor as she felt Casey's hands slide under her shirt as she stood back up, lightly pushing her to sit on the bed. "Now," she said, setting the toy on the dresser and dropping to her knees in front of her, "what would you like me to do?"

Casey looked at her and whatever shame or embarrassment she'd previously felt melted within her lover's eyes. She bit her lip, chewing on it a second.

"Here." Olivia stood up and closed and locked the door. Then she closed the blinds before she walked back over to resume her previous spot. "Tell me," she said softly, taking her hands and kissing them.

"Well," she began, pulling free from her detective and pulling her shirt off over her head. She motioned for her to turn around and she did that without hesitation as Casey unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders to the floor. Casey stood up, planting kisses all over her back, neck and shoulders. "Somebody was running after perps this morning," she murmured into her neck. "I taste salt." She continued to kiss her.

"Yeah, had to run three blocks," she said sighing happily with each loving kiss that made her want to turn around to face her. "You never answered my question," she said, slowly turning back around and gently pressed her back onto the bed.

Casey's eyes were, inadvertently, fixed on Olivia's firm breasts as she spoke. "What?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to caress every single inch of her.

Olivia sat in her heels, grasping Casey's hands. "What do you want?"

Casey gazed into her deep brown eyes, not saying anything at first, thinking how to phrase it. She bit her lip, moving her hands from Olivia's up to her upper arms, and pulling her toward her as they fell backwards onto the bed.

Olivia saw Casey was extremely hesitant, not that she blamed her. Everything new was a little scary. She laid on her side, pulling Casey close, kissing the sensitive spot in her neck and making her moan.

"Casey, it's okay if you don't want to do this right now."

Casey shook her head, kissing her with vigor. "I do, please!" she moaned next to her ear.

Olivia nodded, rubbing down her back and feeling Casey shiver. "Are you sure?" she asked against her neck.

Casey nodded, pulling away and rolling her detective onto her back. Casey sat on Olivia's stomach, strategically placing kisses on her neck and down the center of her breasts.

Olivia rested her hands behind her head, enjoying the little nips to her skin here and there, eyes trained on Casey's chest, moaning whenever their skin met.

Casey stopped, sitting up and looking into her deep pools again. "Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"What is it about that toy that's so…inviting? What can you get from that that I can't give you?"

Olivia propped herself up on her arms, smiling. "Nothing. It's just a nice feeling. Come here." She gestured, groaning as their skin collided again and she wrapped her arms around her. "I would much rather be with you as much as I can, trust me. Do you want to stay on top of me for a bit to get yourself prepared or not?"

Casey sat up, off of Olivia. "I'm...not sure."

She shrugged. "It's all up to you, sweetie. I promise," she said, her hands running down the side of Casey's torso. "What did you think of it earlier?"

She bit her lip, pinning Olivia's hands – which had travelled to her breasts – so she could speak. "It was...interesting. Tighter fit than your fingers are. I don't think my body really liked it. It seemed to reject it."

"Hmm, it didn't look that way to me-"

"But—" she began, as Olivia pressed a finger to her lips.

"I won't lie. It's nerve-wracking at first. All new things have potential to be a bit scary, but when you thought of me." She began to massage Casey's breasts under her hands. "Then how did you feel?"

She swallowed hard, feeling the gentle, almost rhythmic, press and squeeze Olivia was putting on her chest. "Better than before, but I still—" The rest was drown out in a moan as Olivia sat up and captured a pert nipple between her lips.

Casey's hands raked through Olivia's hair as she swirled her tongue around it before sucking a bit more. She drew a sharp breath when it was released, moaning as Olivia kissed her way to the other and gave it the same pleasure as her hands ran up and down her back.

"Liv."

She pulled away. "Hmm?"

Casey pulled Olivia's hands to her stomach. "Wait," she said.

Olivia nodded, her hand caressing her lover's cheek a moment.

She sighed, relishing in the feel of her soft skin. Knowing Olivia's attention was focused on her facial features, Casey slowly moved her hand downward until it rested between her legs. "Liv," she murmured, easing two fingers into her core.

Olivia, now briefly felt Casey's fingers brush her abs. biting her lower lip, moved off the bed, walking over to the dresser to discard her gun holster and badge before walking back over to stand in front of Casey, eyes focused on her furrowed brow above her tightly shut eyes. She knew what was going on, but, for the moment, ignored it so she could discard her remaining garments.

After stepping out of her remaining clothes, the detective allowed herself to fully take in the sight before her. Casey, on her back, against the pillows, one hand gripping the sheets the other...two fingers plunging in her core, head tossing from side to side and her hair splayed over the pillow.

It was, to put simply, the most erotic scene Olivia had ever seen.

She felt the heat in her lower stomach grow immensely and bit her lip as she crawled back up on the bed and sat on her knees facing Casey. "Casey," she whispered.

Her eyes opened weakly. "Mmm?"

Olivia gently pulled her fingers out. "It's okay now. Let me help," she said, lying beside her on her side and pulling her close again. She rubbed her cheek, waiting for her trembling to decrease. "Take it slow. It's okay. This isn't a race."

Casey nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm down, leaning her head in her detective's neck.

"There. That's better," Olivia said. Her hand gently slid along Casey's inner thighs, but never going far enough up to cause a stir.

"Liv?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"M-maybe you first and…" Casey trailed off being lulled into security by the heat her detective always provided her with.

She smiled, her hand stopping its passes to rest between her legs, gasping as she felt them widen. "Well," she breathed into her neck, "aren't we eager?"

Casey blushed a bit.

"Don't worry," she said, hearing Casey moan as her fingers parted her lips before sliding into her already-drenched core, "I won't if you—"

"Yes!"

Quickly, the detective sank two fingers into her ADA, moaning as she felt how wet she was. In reality, Casey could take it right now, but she wanted to be eased into it and Olivia was more than happy to be along for the ride.

Her lips were right up against her ear, "You feel so good, Casey. So warm, so wet," she purred.

Casey's entire body twitched, hips rocking against her hand, almost uncontrollably. She loved the way Olivia would always hold her close, breathe on her neck, and whisper in her ear before taking her. It made her feel like the most important woman in the world, most special. She knew Olivia didn't just let anybody into her heart, so to be there and in her bed every night was spectacular. She moaned.

Olivia brushed Casey's hair away from her shoulder with her free hand, kissing the smooth skin that always succeeded in driving her wild. "Are you ready?" she asked as Casey turned her head toward her.

Slowly, Casey's eyes opened. "I think so…" she answered, eyes looking everywhere but at Olivia.

Gently, Olivia held her chin, making their eyes meet. "You really can't get much wetter Casey."

She nodded. "I-I know, but…"

Olivia's hand ran over her cheek. "I'll be here one-hundred percent of the way."

"Okay," she replied.

Olivia got up from bed and walked to the dresser, grabbing the sleek toy and moved back over to beside Casey. She smiled as Casey's eyes locked with hers. "You can still back out, you know. I won't be hurt," she said, stroking her cheek.

"Really?" she asked, green eyes sparkling with love.

Olivia set the toy on the nightstand and pulled her close. She rested her head on her shoulder. "Of course, sweetie. I'd never force anything on you that you weren't ready for."

Casey nodded, biting her lip. "I'm ready," she said, turning her head and catching her eye.

A sly look in her features, Olivia whispered in her ear. "Ready for me? Me inside of you? Pushing and pulling you into complete, total ecstasy, sweetie?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Y-you?" she moaned.

"Yes. I'll control it. You'll feel it in your core. Thrusting your hips into it, into my hand." She tsked, rolling over to grab the toy and resuming her position. Casey's heartbeat was much more radical. "Mmm, what a sight it's going to be."

"Olivia!" she moaned.

"Yes?" she asked, rolling Casey onto her back as they scooted into the middle.

Casey pulled her close, kissing her with an unruly fire, her hips thrusting into her.

Olivia stilled her hips gently, spread her legs, kissing gently as she slowly slid the toy into Casey's core easily.

Casey gasped, breaking the kiss. It wasn't big, but she felt…full. Was that the right word? It wasn't exactly pain, just something she wasn't quite used to yet. But she looked down, seeing Olivia still held the end so the weight was in her hand. And it felt good to know that Olivia would wait until she was comfortable before trying anything.

"I-it feels so good. It's new, so I'm not quite used to it yet though." She looked at Olivia who only smiled and kissed her gently.

"It's alright. I can hold it as long as you need me to. Like I said," she replied, kissing her neck, "this isn't a race." Her free hand began to trace the v-shape of Casey's legs, nails dragging lightly, causing Casey to moan.

"F-feels wonderful with you there," she sighed out before her detective's free hand trailed upward to roll a pert bud between her fingers, causing her to shiver. "Please move it, move yourself, just a…bit."

Olivia complied, lightly pulling it out halfway and thrusting it back in, smiling upon hearing Casey call her name. "Does it feel good?" she asked by her ear, continuing to thrust it to and from her core.

Casey nodded. "Olivia, let go."

She nodded, releasing it to rub her breasts again. That sly smile appeared on her lips again. "Can I twist it yet?"

Casey nodded vigorously.

Olivia twisted it slightly, hearing a low buzz an barely feeling it as she held the end.

Casey gasped and moaned at the new sensation. It felt…odd, but not in a bad way.

"Higher?" Olivia whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

Olivia twisted it again, to where she could physically feel it vibrate inside of Casey.

"Olivia," she moaned, her hips thrusting up into it.

The detective smiled, holding her gently. "Let go. I want you to feel it. Feel me in your core," she said, kissing below her ear.

"M-More!" she begged, her breathing becoming shallow.

Olivia nodded, but switched positions so she was above Casey, Casey's legs on either side.

Casey looked into her brown depths, knew what she was doing, her hands gripping her shoulders and nodding.

Olivia bit her lip, her hand going between their legs, but before she twisted it, she situated herself with her clit over the toy, before twisting it higher.

Casey's hips bucked again and again into Olivia's. The detective was barely able to keep composure. "Fuck! Olivia!"

Olivia kissed her hard, crushing their bodies together. Olivia bucked lightly into her, holding back so she didn't hurt Casey. She pulled back, sucking on Casey's left breast, then right and alternating every few seconds.

"Oliiiiviiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Fuck!" she screamed, her body expelling the toy completely onto the bed as she came against her stomach, holding tightly to her.

Olivia held her gently, not caring about the toy that was still vibrating below them. She kissed her passionately, stroking her cheek. "Are you all right, sweetie?"

Casey nodded, trying to even out her breathing, resting her head in Olivia's neck. With new found strength, she reversed the positions, grabbing the still-vibrating toy.

But instead of sliding it inside of her detective, Casey first held it to her clit, delighting in seeing her detective fight the urge to come.

When Olivia bit her lip though, Casey took pity and slid it in, not too surprised when her detective's legs latched around her torso as she rode it hard, her stomach muscles tensing and contracting as she shook.

"Ca-Ca-Casey! Oh, fuck!" she cried as her body gave out, and she came all around the toy.

Casey sat back, waiting a second before pulling it out and turning it off. She smiled. Olivia's nether lips glistened with her juices that Casey wanted to lap. She scooted down, situating herself between Olivia's legs before looking up at her.

Still trembling, Olivia nodded.

Casey licked her lips, lips latching onto her clit while her tongue delved inside.

Olivia groaned. Casey's tongue felt so warm, so strong. "Mmmm, Case," she moaned, coming lighter, without effort into her mouth as she felt Casey cleaning her up.

Casey laid beside her again, laying her head on Olivia's chest.

"So, what did you think?" the detective asked, feeling Casey wrap her arms around her. She kissed the top of her head.

"Mmmm, I see why you like it, but I still prefer you. By leaps and bounds," she replied as her eyes drifted shut.

Olivia rubbed her back. "Me too."

"I love you, Liv," Casey said, drifting off to sleep.

Olivia pulled the covers over them, smiling. "I love you too, sweetie. Always will."

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? A little story that's been brewing for another.

Thanks to my Beta: **That70sShowLova**

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
